


Right?

by bylxr



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is the best girlfriend ever, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, I'm horrible at this, Love, Rachel Amber Lives, Rachel is protective, Really cute, Smut, They deserved better, amberprice, amberprice fluff, chloe price - Freeform, everyone is happy, honestly this is to patch up the hole that bts left in my heart, life is strange - Freeform, no hurt, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylxr/pseuds/bylxr
Summary: Just some one-shots centered around Chloe and Rachel's lives together.Lots of fluff & cute stuff to fix your amberprice heart.I'm going to try to update regularly :)





	1. American Rust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're reading this, I'd like to apologize for my completely mediocre writing. I'm not that great at this but I noticed that there aren't a lot of happy Amberprice fanfictions and I wanted to try to change that :) anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

American Rust, a place where unwanted things were thrown away. A place where everything is broken beyond repair. A place that definitely isn't associated with love.

It's always been that way

At least until Chloe and Rachel came across it.

It became their hideout, a place where they could get away from all the bullshit that life threw at them. To everyone else, it was an old junkyard, not worth anything at all. To Chloe and Rachel, this was a sacred place.

Chloe Price plus permanent marker. What could go wrong?

Chloe was in the middle of writing something along the lines of 'fuck blackhell', when she felt two arms snake their way around her waist. 

She smirked, knowing exactly who those arms belonged to. 

"About time you got here." Chloe said to Rachel. 

"Oh shut up, you know it takes me a while to get ready." Rachel replied.

Chloe turned around to face Rachel and pecked her on the lips.

"You know you don't need any of that makeup, right?" Chloe asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

This was a classic Chloe quote, one that always made Rachel blush. She wouldn't show it though. 

"Yeah, okay. What are you doing anyways?" Rachel questioned. 

"Art." Chloe replied, motioning towards the list of vulgar expressions on the wall.

 

Rachel chuckled and kissed Chloe on the cheek, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I missed you today, Chlo." She said

Chloe hugged Rachel back, resting her chin on the top of the shorter girl's head.

"I missed you too, Rach." 

Chloe pulled back from the hug, putting her hands on both sides of Rachel's face and kissing her forehead.

Rachel smiled. Chloe always made her smile.

"I Love You." Rachel stated, meaning every single word spoken.

"I Love You too, more than you'll ever know." Chloe replied.

American Rust wasn't so bad after all.


	2. I Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets jealous and Chloe is there to calm her down, as always.

Rachel hadn't had any reason to be angry lately. Why would she? Chloe Price was her girl, things were actually kinda okay at Blackhell, why be angry?

 Rachel sat on the steps by the front entrance of Blackwell, waiting for her girlfriend to show up.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

  _Chloe, where the hell are you?_

 She would usually be here by now, they would have already shared their daily afternoon 'i missed you' kiss, but Chloe was nowhere in sight.

Rachel was just about to get up and go look for Chloe when she spotted her, walking with a short, pretty brunette.

_pretty._

 Rachel didn't know why the thought of Chloe walking with a pretty girl sparked her anger so much, but it did.

_am I jealous? Pfft, of course I'm not. I would never be jealous._

The girl walking alongside Chloe let out a giggle, reaching over to smack Chloe's forearm.

Rachel's cheeks started to burn, and  _not_ in a good way.

_Well, shit._

Chloe brushed off the girl's touch, looking very uncomfortable. 

She looked around, searching for someone. She sighed with relief once she spotted a certain blonde haired girl, sitting on the steps.

"So, um, Riley, I've got to go. I guess I'll see you around." Chloe said to the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks again for showing me around, Chloe. I appreciate it." The girl replied.

"No problem, good luck at Blackhell." Chloe stated, gesturing towards the school.

The short girl nodded, taking one last look at Chloe before turning around and walking towards the dorms.

Chloe sighed, taking a cigarette out of her pack and walking towards her girlfriend. 

Rachel was beyond angry, at this mysterious girl, and at herself for getting so worked up this easily.

_damn you and your charisma, Chloe Price_

She heard footsteps behind her, and felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. 

"Hey." a familiar voice said, a voice she knew too well.

Rachel didn't want to be obvious about her jealousy, but she really couldn't help it.

"Who was that?" Rachel questioned, whipping her head around to look at Chloe.

"Oh, uh, just a freshman. She didn't know where to go and looked hella confused so I just kinda showed her around." Chloe answered, finally lighting her cigarette up.

"Oh." Rachel said, looking down at the ground and tapping her foot. 

She seemed distant. Chloe could tell. Chloe could always tell when something was up with her girl.

Chloe sat down beside her, soothingly rubbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong, shortstack?" She asked, taking one of Rachel's blonde locks and twisting it around her finger.

"I-"

Rachel hesitated. Chloe didn't have to know about this, did she? She'd get mad for sure, she'd think Rachel was stupid for having those thoughts. 

Rachel had some trust issues. Who could blame her?

She sighed, knowing that the best way to deal with this was honesty. Honesty was something that Chloe and Rachel both cherished. 

They promised to always be true to each other.

They promised to tell each other everything.

"I just..didn't like seeing that girl with you. I know she's just a freshman and I'm acting like a possessive idiot but-"

Rachel was cut off when Chloe captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The cigarette Chloe had lit fell from her hand as she used it to cup Rachel's face.

Rachel was more important, anyways.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss, smiling when she noticed how dumbfounded Rachel looked.

"I love it when you act like a possessive idiot. Makes me feel all special." Chloe finally said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, lightly punching Chloe in her shoulder.

"You're an asshole. I love you, but you're an asshole." 

Chloe laughed, taking Rachel's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Rachel sighed, those angry thoughts fighting their way back to her mind.

"I don't want to think that way Chloe. I don't want to be jealous every time I see you with someone else. I feel..controlling and annoying and- those are exact characteristics of my dad, Chloe. I don't want to be like him." Rachel stated.

Chloe gave Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze, leaned over, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are  _nothing_ like him, Rachel Amber. You're kind, and compassionate, and hella talented, and just..all of the fucking above, okay? You worry, just like every other human being. I don't think you're controlling or annoying for that. In fact, I love you for worrying about me." Chloe blurted, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

God, she hated herself for rambling like that.

Rachel had the biggest grin on her face, hell, there were maybe even some tears in her eyes.

_fuck, since when does Chloe become all poetic all of a sudden?_

Rachel sniffled, using the hand that wasn't in Chloe's to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Chloe, you're amazing. Did you know that?" She said.

"You might have told me a few times." Chloe answered, giving Rachel's hand yet another gentle squeeze.

Rachel chuckled, pecking Chloe on her lips.

"You ready to get home, shortstack? Mom's already gonna kill us for being late to dinner." Chloe asked.

Rachel nodded her head, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear and standing up.

Chloe stood up along with her.

The two intertwined their fingers again, and began the walk to Chloe's beat up truck.

Rachel looked over to Chloe, god, her girl was so beautiful and she didn't even know it.

The blonde squeezed Chloe's hand.

Chloe noticed the gesture, and looked over to Rachel, giving her a soft smile.

A smile that Rachel could look at every day for the rest of her life. Hell, she probably  _would_ be looking at that smile for the rest of her life.

She was damn happy about that.


End file.
